Severus' Heaven
by SlytherinDoe
Summary: Severus finally finds happiness and meets a few lost friends in the next life. Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns all characters. This is my first one! Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

White. Blinding white, but something else too. A warm summer breeze? The scent of wild flowers and mud in the air? No. It couldn't be. Or could it?

Severus sat with his legs extended in front of him on a gentle grassy incline. It seems, he noticed, that he was leaning against a large tree that very much resembled an oak. It also appeared that this tree had been growing along a riverbank, its roots stretching towards the water.

He would not have questioned the land except that the colors that were normally present seemed to be sucked from it leaving only a stark blankness. In fact, the only color in the place was Severus himself. He wore his usual black robes, and could feel the warmth of the day seep through them.

The river was peaceful, and Severus could hear the waters' currents roiling about. Severus recognized this riverbank. Oh yes, he knew it well. This was the one place in Severus' life that held nothing but good memories. Memories of auburn hair and flashing green eyes, that were just the color of the grass, of gentle kisses that he had always felt he never deserved, and caresses that made him wild with longing. With a hint of a smile on his lips, Severus recalled these memories with infinite pleasure, and the usual ache in his heart that accompanied them surged through his being.

Severus took a moment to take in the pureness of this riverbank (for he knew this white one was surely not his own), and began to wonder where exactly he was. Uncharacteristically, he was happy and content in not knowing for he had a feeling all he needed to do is wait here for someone.

The warm air tousled Severus' long black locks which, strangely enough, were not their usual lank greasy selves. In fact, all of Severus seemed to be unmarked and clean. He even seemed several years younger, for many of the creases that had lined his face had mysteriously vanished. On a sudden whim, Severus pulled up his left sleeve and inspected his arm. Nothing. The Dark Mark had vanished. This was a complete surprise, and even the peace of this place could not keep out the shock of the thoughts that arose to his mind. The only way the Dark Mark would be gone was if….

No, Severus doubted that could ever happen. Then he remembered. Voldemort , speaking to him. Saying he had been a "good and faithful servant", but that only he could live forever. Severus remembered the snakes' cage crushing him, and Naginis' fangs piercing his neck. He remembered lying on the floor, the feeling of hopelessness that he had failed his final mission to both Dumbledore and her. Then, Severus remembered the boy with the grass green eyes staring at him, the fingers that tried in vain to staunch the bloody wound, the flask that took the memories that gushed from him as swiftly as his blood did, and the compassion that stared into his own black eyes as Severus….. Oh. Now he understood.

Just as this revelation came to him however, a figure appeared from the other side of the oak. The man was tall with strikingly blue eyes, half moon glasses, and a long beard almost as white as Severus' surroundings,

"I'm glad to see our final arrangement did not seem to damage your soul in any way," Dumbledore said. Severus got to his feet, and stared hard into the blue eyes that greeted him with nothing but cheeriness. "I can honestly say I'm quite relieved."

"Such relief implies possibility. Had you fear it would? For I was under the impression I was in no danger of that," Severus replied in an iron tinged tone.

"I had quite convinced myself that your mercy on me would save you, but there is always room for doubt." Dumbledore looked steadily at Severus. "If Greyback had been given me it would have been a much messier affair."

A moments' pause, as the men stared at each other.

"I gave him what he needs," Severus said suddenly.

Dumbledore looked kindly at him.

"Thank you, Severus." Something flitted across Snapes' face, but quickly disappeared again as Dumbledore continued. "It seems you died the death quite fitting of a Gryffindor. You were brave, Severus. A quality so many of your house lack. Perhaps, future generations will look upon your example and see what a true Slytherin was like. Cunning, and ambitious, oh yes, but also loyal, and brave." Severus stared at Dumbledore, for once at a loss of words. He regained his composure quickly, however, and gave Dumbledore a tight lipped nod. Dumbledore looked at Severus with a look of calm. "Are you not going to ask?"

"What?" He was taken aback by the rapid change of conversation. Severus, of course, knew what Dumbledore was speaking of, and was almost certain his hunch was correct.

"Where you are," Dumbledore explained. "Most tend to wonder about it."

"I do believe, Headmaster, that I am in something like Purgatory," Severus said.

"Yes, of course Purgatory, but I mean where does this place look to you? I am merely curious for it is usually different for every person." Dumbledore looked expectantly into Severus face.

"A riverbank," said Severus quite simply. Surely it's best not to give unneeded details.

At this, however, Dumbledore lit up. "Ah," he said. "She had hoped as much was true." At that he promptly turned and walked away.

She? What the bloody hell was he talking about? Severus was tempted to call him back. Have him explain. Instead, he sat back down and watched as Dumbledore faded into the stark land. Severus covered his face in his hands, trying to escape the blinding whiteness, when all of the sudden he felt a gentle prod in his back.

"Sev?" A pause, then a sigh. "Come on Slytherin, now is not the time for a nap."

Severus immediately removed his hands and, forgetting his dignity, threw himself in the direction of that sweet voice. He hit his mark too, for he landed quite heavily on its owner. He didn't care though. All at once Severus was running his fingers through her hair, laughing and sobbing. She was doing the same and he held her so close that their rapid heartbeats were as one. She kissed him on the tip of his nose, and it was as if that small action was the trigger. Suddenly he was kissing her, running his hands up her lithe body, kissing a trail up her neck and along her jaw. He wanted her. He wanted make sure that she was all there, that this wasn't just another of his dreams. This was different than that though, he knew. It had more substance than all of his memories, fantasies, and dreams combined.

When they broke, those green eyes, and auburn hair that smelled so beautifully of the flowers along the river was enough to make him sob, but gentler than before. He held her in his arms, and his tears fell from his hooked nose and into her hair as he told her everything he regretted not telling her before that awful night all those years ago. Words of love, devotion, and regret he had kept bottled up inside for so long. She stroked his hair and tears rolled silently down her cheeks as well, but then, almost motherly, she rocked him in her arms until he began to quiet.

"Lily," he said and the name filled him with so much joy that his eyes threatened to spill again. Severus did not permit them, however, and he simply held her protectively, close enough so that if the Dark Lord himself wished to separate them he would not be able to do it. Severus would never let that happen again.

They sat in this way for a while, neither knowing how long, but neither wanting to break apart.

"Thank you, Sev," Lily said softly into his shoulder, stroking his hair. "Thank you for keeping him safe."

"Oh, Lily," was all Severus could manage. He could not think of anything to say. He had kept Harry safe only for her. To help repay his guilt. He never expected to get a 'Thank you' from her. It was almost too much for him to bear. "I'm so sorry." He looked into her eyes in earnest, waiting.

She stared back and said, "Oh, Severus. I had forgiven you long before I knew, before Dumbledore warned us. You broke my heart when you chose Voldemort over me, but I knew that you had warned Dumbledore. After that, I have always wondered why. " She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer to the question that had obviously nagged her for so long. Her words rocked him to the core. Firstly that she had truly forgiven him so long ago; secondly that she was disappointed he did not pursue her and thirdly that those feelings had stayed with her so long.

"Because I… I… loved you. I still do. I love you Lily." He expected her to grimace, or something of that nature. Instead, she simply looked up into his eyes. "I was never worthy of you, Lily. I never deserved you," he said quietly.

At this she stood up at once. He blinked at her in surprise. "How could you know what is worthy of me or what isn't?" Her eyes sparked green flames as she continued. "That was my decision, and I had chosen you." Severus stood up as well, and stared in disbelief at her words. Merlin! She had chosen him? "I thought you could see that," she spat out, "I thought I had made that much clear! You were always 'worthy'. Then you had the nerve to call me a... A…" She struggled with the offending word.

"Don't say it. Please." Severus cowered before her rage. He shut his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Lily, please."

He struggled to find the right words to explain his pain and regret of what could have been his life. He was sure, that with her, it would have been immeasurably better. He sat with his back against the rough bark of the oak. Her expression softened when she saw the pain etched in his features. She sighed, and sat against the tree beside Severus. He looked down at the small pink hand lying in the soft white grass. Cautiously, he reached for it and gently took it in his own. A question floated to the top of Severus' mind. One that made him sick at the thought of it.

"Why are you here," he asked gesturing to the river and tree, "Why are you not in your darling Potters' heaven? Why are you here with me?"

Surprisingly, a small sad smile flashed on her face. "James was a good man. Kind and sweet. He loved me, and he died trying to protect Harry and I," she continued and her brow creased slightly, "but I always felt that perhaps he was too self worshipping. He was too much in love with himself as well as me to be truly and wholly mine." She looked up at him, and her fingers tightened around Severus' hand. "Not like you. You loved me and only me even when I wouldn't speak to you, even when you became a Death Eater, even when I was gone," she paused, "You loved me. Right?"

He smiled at this, his soul full of joy in knowing that throughout her life he had stayed in her heart. He kissed her exposed neck gently. "Always, you silly girl. I will always love you." He squeezed her hand in his, then released it and drew his arms around her. The breeze tossed her hair and the smell of it was intoxicating to Severus. She laid her head against his chest, and Severus could not think of a moment in his life he had felt this much pure happiness. He wondered if he should kiss her. He didn't know how their relationship stood at the moment. _Such a silly worry_, he thought._ After all, I'm only dead. _

He didn't have much time to think on the situation; however, for at that exact moment Lily stretched up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. All self control was lost, and Severus gripped her with all his might as he deepened the kiss. She lifted her hands and her cool fingers ran through his hair, making his scalp prickle against her cool touch. She pulled him closer, and swung her leg over his waist, straddling him. Severus opened his eyes and blinked in surprise. _Was she serious? Could they really do... do that… here? _She answered by touching the snow white skin of his stomach, and started to slowly lift the hem of his robes upward. Her touch sent shivers up his body, and he practically moaned,

"Lily."

He was kissing his way up her neck. She started to pull up the bottom of her white flowery dress when he moved over top of her and they kissed on the pure white grass. Severus finally had her. In the shade of that strange oak, in the strange grass, on this strange white riverbank, she was finally his. His and only his.

Afterwards, they lay beside one another; her curled up against his side, with him stroking her hair. She fussed with his rumpled robes, smoothing them against his chest again and again. "Thank you, Lily," Severus said after a few minutes, "Thank you for remembering me."

"It's not that I had to remember," She explained, "It's more like I could never forget my best friend, and the only man who ever unconditionally loved and understood me."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus awoke with a start, rubbing his eyes. The blinding whiteness burned, and for a moment he couldn't remember where he was. As he made to sit up however, his fingers found cool soft fabric. He looked down, and when his eyes found the sleeping form beside him he remembered. Severus smiled openly, and slowly lay back down beside his beloved. He moved to his side and raised his hand to gently stroke her hair, which looked like fire against the white grass. Lily's eyes fluttered, and then slowly opened to reveal green as rich in color as the grass should've been. Those emerald eyes looked up into his black ones, and she gave him such a bright smile it caused Severus heart to pound violently against his chest. _How can she be so beautiful_? She moved to sit up and, as she did, so did Severus, helping her as he did.

"That was lovely," she said with a yawn. "I haven't slept that well in a long time. Even here!"

Suppressing a yawn himself Severus wondered, "I would have thought in Heaven, every nights' sleep is the best nights' sleep."

She threw a wry smile at him. "Well, we aren't exactly in heaven yet, are we?" Lily said with a snort. Oh yes, he had forgotten they were still in Purgatory. Merlin! How long had she been here? Waiting for him?

She stood up and began to straighten her wrinkled dress, smoothing it carefully down over her waist. Severus watched hungrily, having already been given a taste of the joy it was for her to be in his arms, he couldn't imagine his existence without her. He stood up slowly, for lying in the grass had caused his body to ache everywhere. His disheveled robes caught her attention, and she began fussing over him, tucking in his robes, straightening his sleeves and collar. When she had deemed him acceptable, she looked up into his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked with an air of adventure in her voice. "Heaven awaits."

"I will go wherever you go." He said with determination. He drew his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the top of her head. Severus inhaled the flowery scent of her hair, and resisted the urges that were welling up inside him yet again. One time and he was already becoming lecherous!

She relaxed her body against his and laid her head on his chest. Severus hoped she was happy. _She looks happy_, he observed, _and she feels happy_. Indeed, her joy seemed to be radiating off of her. It was infectious, causing Severus to reveal one of his rare toothy grins. Suddenly Lily stiffened in his arms.

"Severus!" she gasped roughly, drawing away from him, "I must go back. He needs me. He needs me. Please, Severus." Lily stretched her hand out to him.

Her words confused Severus. What was she saying? Go back? Why the bloody hell would she go back? How could she go back?

"Where are you going, Lily? Where! Why? I'm coming with you." He grasped her hand tightly in his.

"Alright, but you must not be seen. He may not be happy to see you." She looked as if she was fading, and a bolt of fear ripped through Severus. She couldn't leave him. Not now. Then, most unexpectedly, the white land of Purgatory fell away around him and he was once again back on Earth. He seemed to have landed in a forest. _The Forbidden Forrest_, he realized.

Except, he wasn't all there. Severus held out his hands and stared at them in amazement. They were like a Patronus' light, and he could see quite clearly through them. In fact, all of Severus was a transparent bluish haze. He looked around, scanning the trees for Lily. He moved a few steps and, standing in a tiny clearing, there he was. Harry Potter. Merlin, the boy looked horrible. His body and clothes were caked in blood and mud. His hands were covered in the same, and Severus (with some amusement) realized that much of the blood on Harrys' hands was Severus' own.

Severus took a few steps closer, and hid behind a tree that looked as if it had been hit by a stray spell and had been burning. It smoldered under his airy fingers.

He could see them all. Potter had called quite a group together. Remus, Sirius, James, and finally Lily were all in a circle around young Potter.

"Does it hurt?" he heard the boy ask, and a flash of childlike fear mounted his face. He looked quite embarrassed about it, but Severus couldn't blame him for asking. His own death had been both painful, and slow. This time the Dark Lord, Severus knew, would want this over with as quickly as possible. Voldemort was tired of games. He doubted Potters' end would be long and drawn out. If Bellatrix was in charge maybe…

"Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep," answered Sirius kindly. Even though Severus hated Sirius through and through, he could not help feeling some sympathy in knowing that Potters' only tie to his family was gone. In many ways, Potter had lost his father twice. Once when he lost James, and then again when Sirius was killed. Severus could not understand, however, Potters' love for Sirius perhaps because of his own lack of fatherly love given to him by a certain Tobias Snape. That man. Oh, how Severus loathed that man.

"Will you stay with me?" Potter looked around at the company, his eyes lingering on Lily.

"Until the end," James confirmed with a nod.

Harry took a few steps deeper into the forest and Severus' view was obscured by another tree.

"Stay close to me," Harry said.

"Always." Lily's voice floated towards Snape.

The troop started to move deeper still into the Forbidden Forrest. Severus walked quickly behind them, struggling to keep up for he was already a fair distance away from them. He had to commend the boys' bravery. Potter was walking into certain death. Maybe Severus shouldn't have been so hard on him after all…

They had been walking for about five minutes when suddenly everyone stopped except for Harry. Severus could see about one hundred yards away a rather large clearing, where none other than Lord Voldemort himself stood. His back was to Harry, and Potter took the moment to stuff his invisibility cloak into his sweatshirt. Severus saw him slide his wand in it too, and he felt an inkling of respect for the boy. Severus would never allow himself to be unarmed around the Dark Lord, even when he was supposed to be working for him!

Harry walked forward out of the bushes and into plain view of the other death eaters facing of Voldemort.

"My lord… Look!" Bellatrix could barely control herself as she pointed almost accusingly at Harry. Voldemort turned slowly. His red eyes locked onto Harry. Disbelief, then amusement flashed on the Dark Lords' face.

"Harry? NO! NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YA-!" Severus whipped around and stared as Hagrid struggled against the ropes that tied him to a tree.

"Quiet!" hissed Bellatrix accompanied by a glare of fierce warning.

Voldemort paid him no mind, however.

"Ah. Harry Potter." He barely whispered. He fingered the Elder Wand gingerly in his hands, turning it around and around ever so slowly. "The boy who lived, come to die."

Harry said nothing, his hands hung limp at his sides, but he held his head proudly, staring back into Voldemorts' eyes without any fear. He looked almost indifferent. Voldemort stared back with a bemused expression on his face, and his head cocked slightly to the side as if questioning if the situation was really too good to be true. Severus averted his gaze and searched for Lily's ghost. He found her watching Harry intently, just as Voldemort screamed almost maniacally

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily quickly drew her hands over her eyes and Severus could see a shiny blue tear roll off her cheek. Harry crumpled to the ground, and suddenly he was back. Back in the shiny white Purgatory. Back on the riverbank. Severus looked down and examined his now quite solid self. He seemed to be alright, but that was the least of his worries. Severus scanned the riverbank, frantic for Lily. He could not see her, and for a moment a feeling of the deepest despair ran through him, and then she appeared. He ran to her and embraced her, as she sobbed into his chest.

"He was so brave. He was so brave." She kept saying over and over as her tears streamed down her cheeks. He held her tightly, wanting her to know that he was there. Suddenly, she drew in sharply. She looked up at him. "I know where he is."

"Where?" Severus couldn't guess where Harry could be, but she had obviously been here longer than him so he trusted her. Not that he ever didn't trust her.

"The boarding station. Kings Cross. We'll have to go anyways. Severus, I want to see him one last time." As she looked at him, and tears flowed down her face, he felt her pain as his own.

"Of course we will go," he said seriously. She took his hand, and with one last wistful glance back at the stark riverbank, he allowed her to lead him away.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been walking for quite a while through, what Severus thought was, nothing. Lily kept a firm grip on his hand as she had to half drag him along through the eerie land that had no discernable floor, ceiling, or sky. He had no idea how she knew where she was going for, in the foggy whiteness, direction was impossible to judge. He quickened his pace so that it matched hers, but still held her hand in a gentle yet firm grip. Losing track of her, even for that small moment back on the riverbank, had frightened Severus.

_Never again._ He looked down into her eyes, and could see the dried tear stains that ran down her face. She had stopped crying, and all he could see was the determination and fire he had very often witnessed from the young Evans girl oh so long ago.

"Lily. How long have you been here?" Severus asked suddenly. This question was so out of place, Lily looked at him in slight surprise.

"Um. Well, for a while." she said uncertainly.

"Yes, but how long is 'a while'?" he persisted. For some reason, he needed to know.

"Well, um, I'm not really sure. You see, time isn't judged very well here. I assume it's because the present is the only time that matters in the afterlife." She smiled at him in such a way that told Severus she was confused about it herself. Then, a sudden spark came to her eyes, as if she had just thought of something. The light faded slightly though, as if the epiphany she had just discovered also had a dark side.

"Um, there is one way we could tell. I suppose." She looked at him uncomfortably. "Um. What I mean to ask is. How old, uh, were you exactly when…"

"38," he said quickly, "I was 38."

She let in a small gasp, and stopped quite abruptly, turning to face him. She took his other hand and with a small shudder, looked into his ebony eyes. Hers began to fill with tears as she looked at him, and finally embraced him roughly. Severus was astonished. _Why had this upset her so?_

"Oh, Sev," she whispered into his robes, "You were so young." It was barely audible, and he had hardly heard her.

"So were you, when you…" He couldn't say it. The thought pained him.

"Yes, but I had hoped for better for you." Then she tried to compose herself as she asked seriously, "How?"

Now it was time for Severus to be surprised. Didn't she know? He held his surprise, however, and gave her a little smirk.

"I would've thought you knew. Haven't you been watching me?"

At this, her face clouded over. "We are only allowed snippets of information. Every so often, we are sent a stack of papers. One minute we are alone with nothing and the next, there they are. Each page has a different friend, family member, or," she gave him a small mischievous grin, "lost love. On these papers, there is all the basic information as well as personal information that has changed about the person since the last papers were received. Never anything specific, like age, just general stuff. Nothing more."

She looked at him apprehensively, waiting for him to speak, but not sure if she really wanted to hear his tale. He gazed back, not knowing if he really would like to tell it. It was, he knew, quite brutal, and he didn't wish to see her cry any more. _She has cried enough recently._

"Are you sure?" he asked, a look of concern on his face. "I mean, do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Severus paused. He couldn't decide how to put it lightly.

"Well, it wasn't too long ago, I suppose. Lucius Malfoy found me trying to locate Potte- I mean Harry. I needed to find him so I could give him the information." She gave him a funny look, but allowed him to continue.

_She doesn't know. She doesn't know Harry has had to sacrifice himself._ This worried Severus, for he feared he would have to tell her. She looked at him, waiting for him to tell her more, but he could not. Would not, tell her until she knew about Harry.

"Lily…" he said uncertainly.

"Yes, go on."

"Harry, he…" he hated so much to tell her. She was already so hurt, he didn't want her to be in pain anymore, but she had to know…

"Harry had to let Voldemort kill him. He needed to die."

Her eyes widened in shock, then, just as he feared, they began to fill with the memory.

"Yes. For his friends. To stop the fighting. Why else?" she asked with a slight tremble to her voice.

Severus had only limited information on that. Dumbledore hadn't told him much. He had had to work out the rest on his own, but Severus felt he had a good hunch.

"The night that you… saved Harry," he explained haltingly, "a part of Voldemorts soul, latched onto the only living thing it could find. Harry. That's why he could speak with snakes, or look into the Dark Lords' mind. A piece of Voldemort lived inside Harry. Only Voldemort could destroy it. That is why he let Voldemort kill him. To hurt Voldemort, as well as to protect his friends."

"A piece of Voldemorts soul?" she asked in amazement. "That sounds like…"

"A Horcrux. I know. Dumbledore would never come out and say it, but that's the only answer I could come up with."

Her eyes glazed over.

"He made my son a Horcrux… Oh, Harry…" She did not cry, but looked at her feet and sighed, trembling. Severus drew her to him, and closed his eyes, brushing his lips gently against her soft hair. He held her like that, for a few seconds, and then, quite suddenly, she spoke.

"Continue," she said, "please." She backed away from him, and he could see the fire in her eyes.

"With what? My story? Lily, are you sure you really want to…"

"I have told you before, yes. I do." She looked at him fiercely. She was no child to be coddled. She could handle it.

He continued apprehensively.

"Lucius told me that the Dark Lord required my presence. He told me Voldemort was in the shrieking shack. I went, and Voldemort started discussing the Elder wand. I thought it was a rather odd thing to discuss in the middle of a war, and I was desperate to get to Harry, but he wouldn't let me out. He got angry when I asked. I should have noticed the signs." Severus paused in thought for a moment, then, recovering, began to speak again. "He started telling me about how he wasn't its true owner. How I was, because I killed Dumbledore…"

"You WHAT?" She looked at him in shock, a dark shadow of fury quickly clouding her face.

"It's sort of a long story," he looked at her with pleading, hoping she would overlook that fact for the time being, "and one for a different time."

He could see her attempting to calm herself down. With a stern look, she choked down her emotions as Severus had so regularly done back on Earth. She looked at him, unreadable, waiting for him to go on.

He continued cautiously. "Well that wouldn't work. So, with a flick of his wand, he set his snake on me." _No need to tell her everything._

He looked at her, scanning for any emotion. He was taken aback, however, when he was hit with the deepest sadness, disgust, and hurt he had ever experienced from anyone other than himself. She did not embrace him, though, nor did she cry. Instead, she silently began walking again, gripping his hand so tightly her fingernails dug into his skin painfully. He didn't say anything, but walked alongside her in silence. But when her tears began to fall once more, he couldn't stand it and grabbed her around the middle, hugging her so hard he lifted her off the ground.

"Shhhh. Shh." He tried to calm her as his mother had when Severus was very small, stroking her hair as he planted soft kisses on her cheeks_. I'm calming her down? I'm the one who died_. He felt guilty for thinking this, however, for she was obviously in pain.

They held each other in this way for a while, him trying to assuage her pain while she wet his robes with her tears. When he let her go, she glanced at him and said in embarrassment,

"I'm sorry, Sev. I'm such a wreck. I've been waiting for…" she looked up in thought, "almost 18 years." She gave a small laugh. "I'm not the one who died recently, or had such a gruesome end." She winced, as if imagining the scene.

"Yes, well." Severus didn't know what to say. 18 years was a long time. He should know. He had waited as well. Never in his wildest dreams, though, had he thought she would wait for him. He always had hoped perhaps he would get to see her, embrace her, tell her how sorry he was, maybe even steal a kiss…

_Well she certainly didn't want just a kiss_, he thought as he remembered their time at the riverbank. Severus always thought she would be in Heaven with that toerag Potter. After all, wouldn't most wives wish to spend the afterlife with their husbands? _Thank Merlin she didn't, _he thought selfishly. He was touched that she had waited that long, especially for him. Only for him.

They continued their journey in shared silence, holding each others' hands. Lily quickened her pace considerably, and Severus had to work to keep up. They had been walking for less than a minute when finally they fell out of the haze.

_Kings Cross. We're in bloody Kings Cross station._ Everything was there, the pillars, the walls, the benches, even some empty luggage carts. The only thing missing was the trains. Severus looked around quickly, keeping his grip on Lily's hand. An agonized moan caught his attention, and he flipped around to face it. There, in the distance, was Potter, and he was staring at something under a bench_… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! So sorry you guys for the wait! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Quick, here!" Lily hissed and pulled Severus behind a column. She peeked around.<p>

"What's he looking at?"

"Not sure... I can't see too well." She smiled. "He's so handsome."

"Just like darling Potter I suppose." Severus retorted bitterly. Her face darkened and he noticed her fists had clenched turning her knuckles white, but she did not comment.

_Now what would cause a reaction like that? What did he do to her to elicit such an emotion?_

Severus felt his hate for the man deepen when he thought he had hurt Lily. Merlin forbid he had lain a finger on her for, Heaven or not, Severus would hex him all the way down to hell. He was still seething when he heard the voice of the only person (besides Lily) had had possibly been able to call friend. A very controlling one, but a friend nonetheless.

"But you already know." Dumbledore was saying. Severus risked a glance around the column, and watched as the old man wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and, gently, led him towards a bench away from whatever was moaning. Harry kept glancing back at the thing, but Dumbledore completely ignored it.

"I let him kill me, didn't I?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore with a confused expression on his face. _Yes, you Idiot boy. Why else would you be here?_

Dumbledore however looked overly pleased. "You did! Go on!"

"So the part of Voldemort's soul in me..." he gathered his eyebrows in concentration, "has it gone?"

So he was right. Severus smirked.

_Dumbledore can't fool me._ He glanced over at Lily who was peering at Harry with rapt attention. He reached out and touched her arm soothingly. She smiled at his touch, but did not look at him. He left her alone. After all, she was figuring this all out for the first time. She had been in the dark for 18 years. The creature moaned again, and Severus heard Harry ask.

"Professor? What is that?"

"Something that is beyond either of our help. A part of Voldemort come here to die." Severus heard Lily gasp, and she scrambled to his side of the column. All of the sudden, Severus found her draped over his lap, as she tried to stealthily peer at the thing moaning under the bench. He gulped uncomfortably.

"Uhm..." He managed to get out, and he could feel his cheeks burning in a flush. She looked up at him and giggled then, knowing what she had done, clapped a hand silently over her mouth. He smiled shyly and brought a slender finger up to his lips, shushing her. Severus glanced around the column at Dumbledore. Harry seemed not to notice anything, but Dumbledore had and gave him a discreet little nod and a knowing wink. Severus jerked his head back around the column just as Lily had. She removed her warm weight from him,and sat with her head resting against the cool marble. He could tell she was listening intently to what was being said, so he did not say any more. Instead, he reached down and took the small hand in his and smiled at her. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, when he heard his name.

"Poor Severus..." Dumbledore had whispered. He felt Lily's grasp tighten and he gave her a squeeze back.

"If you planned your death with Snape, you meant him to end up with the Elder Wand, didn't you?" Now that was a bit of a shock. Him end up with the Elder Wand? Lily looked up at him in admiration. She mouthed silently.

"Planned?" He gave her a small nod, and she grinned happily up at him.

She looked back towards Dumbledore and gasped. Standing up quickly she walked out from the protection of the column. Severus stood and reluctantly joined her.

"Sir." He heard her say. A very much alone Dumbledore smiled at the pair, walked closer.

"Ah, you two. I am most happy to see you. Especially together." He smiled jovially, and Severus blushed in spite of himself.

"Headmaster? What exactly have I missed?" Lily stepped towards Dumbledore and let go of Severus' hand.

"Please, my dear Lily, call me Albus."

"Alright." she looked from Dumbledore to Severus. "What happened after I died?"

Severus flinched, but Dumbledore continued smiling ridiculously.

"Well, that," he said with importance, "Is a very long story, and I'm not sure it is my right to tell it." He glanced at Severus, as if asking permission. When he relented with a small nod, Dumbledore looked back towards Lily.

"What do you know?"

"I know that Severus came to you, asking for my protection. I know it was because he loved me. I know that he spied for you even after I was gone. I know that he protected Harry as best he could his entire life. I know how he died, and I know that your death was planned." At this last statement she wagged her finger accusingly between the two of them.

"Well then, my dear, you almost have it! You are only missing one important point. Which is the fact of why my death planning was necessary. You see, I had figured out that Voldemort was using Horcruxes and was furthering myself in the search to locate them. I had found one, a certain cursed ring, and was about to destroy it when I noticed what the stone was. A Deathly Hallow. The Resurrection Stone. In my foolishness, I attempted to use it. I tried to bring my dear sister back... I wanted to tell her how sorry I was." Dumbledore paused for a moment, and looked down at his feet. Severus knew how the old man felt. Guilt was an extremely unpleasant feeling. Just as he was about to say something, Dumbledore came back to himself and continued.

"As I said before, however, it was cursed. The magic would have killed me too, if Severus hadn't found me and healed me. He contained it to my hand, but I knew I was going to die soon anyway. That is when we began the task." He blinked at her. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Why did you not tell the others? He was hated! Hated! Everyone thought he was a Death Eater. They may still not know the truth! How will he be remembered?"

"I think your Harry will take care of that. He is truly a remarkably forgiving young man."

"They tried to kill him. The others." She whispered.

"I could hold my own quite well thank you." Severus said, and he glared at Dumbledore in warning. He musn't paint too pathetic of a picture of him.

Dumbledore looked sadly at them. "I'm afraid that was an unnecessary risk. Voldemort was an extremely skilled Legilimens. If he looked into one of the other's minds, it would all be for naught."

She was concentrating, Severus could tell, because she held her hand up to her lips and was looking darkly into empty space. "Thank you... er... Albus." His eyes twinkled.

"Well then. All aboard."

Severus turned slowly around and was amazed at what he saw. A great silver train stood in front of him. Though it was much quieter (in fact it didn't make a sound), it resembled the Hogwarts Express greatly in design. Dumbledore was already stepping into a compartment, and Severus felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down into those brilliantly green almond eyes, and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Only if you'll come with me." she breathed back.

"Of course, silly Gryffindor." and he leaned down to tenderly kiss her soft, inviting lips. He helped her into the train, and they sat down in an empty compartment.

"Lily! Look! On your dress!" A glowing golden number had planted itself on the breast of her dress. 238? What could it mean?

"Yes, well, there's one on yours too!" Sure enough a glowing 593 was on his robes. His stomach tightened. Their numbers were so far apart! What if that meant they didn't share the same heaven... The train lurched forward, and Severus felt Lily lean against him.

"I missed those train rides to Hogwarts, you know. When it was just me and you." She gripped his hand tightly.

"I did too, Lily. More than you know." She looked up at him, and she must have seen the worry etched there.

"Don't worry Sev. I know we'll be in the same Heaven. Just wait, you'll see." she looked deeply into his ebony eyes, "I know because it's what I've been thinking about ever since James..." She stopped abruptly as if she'd said too much, and her grip on his hand tightened further.

"What did he do to you Lily?" Try as he might, Severus could not keep the anger out of his voice.

"Later." she said and there was a pleading note in her voice, so he did not push her. When he found out, though... Severus' thoughts darkened when he began to ponder ways to torture the man for whatever it was he had done, when a high voice boomed over the intercom.

"471!"

He felt the train slow to a stop. Dumbledore walked passed, and winked at them, then quickly left the train. Severus looked out and could see a small cottage, watching Dumbledore's expression light up when a girlishly slight figure came rushing out to him. All he could see was their embrace, however, before the train pulled out of sight. It chugged silently through the white fog, and Severus caught glimpses every now and then of what, he deduced, must be other people's heavens. A Quidditch pitch, a lake, a mansion on a hill... Too soon the train began to slow again, and Severus palms grew sweaty in apprehension. What if they were seperated? The voice spoke again.

"238." It paused and Severus nearly had a heart attack. "593." Relief flooded him and he said in a voice filled with glee.

"I guess that's us, Lils." Quickly, they rose from their seats and moved to the hallway. Stopping at the door Severus turned to Lily.

"Ready?"

"On the count of three."she said with a grin.

"One."

"Two." He put his hand on the handle and opened the door. Stepped out.

"Three." The voice was not Lily's but someone else. Severus whipped around, and stared angrily at it's owner. Could he never get any peace?

"Lily. Stay back, my sweet." He nudged her away from him, feeling the train moving off and away from them.

"Lily! What the hell did you do to her!" James moved accusingly towards Severus, and he reached instinctively for his wand. It was not there.

"He didn't do anything to me, James." Lily was looking murderous. Severus held a hand out to her.

"I swear if you touch a hair on her head, I'll..." He looked menacingly at James, but could think of no threat that suited him well enough.

"You'll what, Snivelly? Kill me? Seems your _Master_ already took care of that." He threw Severus' wand to him roughly.

_Where had he gotten it? _

"I'm no coward. I will not fight you unarmed." He stood at the ready. Severus loosed himself from Lily throwing her a 'stay out of this' look, and began to slowly circle James.

So it began.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. Be WARNED! James and Sirius smashing! If you don't want to hear it, then don't read it!**

**Obviously, I don't own these characters... All of them are property of Queen Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"Expelliarmus!"<p>

Whipping around, Severus watched as Lily, with a look of absolute loathing, caught James' wand deftly and stalked haughtily towards him.

_Where __had __she __gotten __her __wand__?_

She was frightening, and Severus shrank a little, glad that her fury was not directed at him. James started to back away, eyes flashing.

"Petrificus Totalis!" she screamed. A wide-eyed James toppled to the ground. "You fucking piece of shit!" Fearing that she would do something rash, Severus ran towards her and gripped her roughly about the shoulders. She tried to wrench herself from him, but he held tightly and was horrified when, upon discovering she was going nowhere, she rounded on Severus instead. "Severus Snape! Let me go!" she punched him hard in the stomach and he felt his breath leave him in a painful rush. Worried she would begin to aim lower he drew her closer to him, pinning her flailing arms between their bodies.

"Lily! Lily! Calm down. Breathe." he said softly into her ear. "What's-" But at that moment an angry shout came from behind.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily's, Jame's, and Severus' wands flew from their hands. The one who had cast the spell moved into line of sight and Severus barely suppressed a groan. Sirius Black sneered at him, clutching three wands in one hand and his own in the other, before stooping over his friend and muttering the counter curse. Pulling Lily with him, Severus stepped back. Misinterpreting the situation, Sirius' eyes widened in anger and stepped menacingly towards Severus.

"Snape! You God-damned greasy git, let her go!" He would have smirked at the man's stupidity if the situation hadn't been so serious. As it was, Severus simply looked at him a moment then released Lily. Lily rounded quickly, her hair whipping her face as she scanned the scene, taking in the situation. After a moment she seemed to decide on something, and she grinned slyly turning back around to Severus. Warm arms wrapped lovingly around his neck and he felt her weight on his feet as she stood tiptoed on his black boots, moving ever closer to him. Before he could so much as raise his eyebrows, however, hungry lips reached up to meet his own and his ire melted. His eyes widened slightly as Lily, who by now was lacing her fingers through his hair sending prickles down his spine at her cool touch, parted her lips slightly inviting him to deepen the kiss. Seeing what she was doing he suppressed a smirk and accepted her offer, touching the tip of his own tongue to hers.

_Merlin__! __Get __a __hold __of __yourself __man__! __She__'__s __just __doing __this __for __the __show__!_

He didn't care, though, and wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist savoring the taste of her warm mouth against his lips. As they finally parted, his teeth grazing her bottom lip and with a resounding wet smack, Severus backed away from her slightly and attempted to sedate the hot bolts of energy that were now coursing through him. If he didn't get himself under control quickly, he would have some exceptionally embarrassing explaining to do.

_She __would __have __made __a __bloody __good __Slytherin __after __all__!_

"Lily! What the bloody hell-" James began walking menacingly towards the pair, eyes flashing angrily as he drew his wand and aimed it at Severus' heart. Severus smirked triumphantly. "What are you thinking kissing _Snivelly_? Has he Imperiused you or-"

"Oh, James," Lily said softly but her voice was cunning, "I don't believe you should be the one making any such accusations..." James stopped dead in his tracks, a flicker of fear crossing his face.

"Lily?"

"Yeah James," she chuckled drily, "I _know_." Sirius came from behind James and stood beside him. James looked to be trying to sort something out in his mind then, settling into an almost Occlumency worthy expression, asked innocently,

"Know what?" It was like a bomb had went off.

"What? You know DAMN WELL WHAT!" James shrank slightly at her anger, losing the straight face as he struggled to find a grip on the situation.

"Lily, I don't-!"

"YES YOU DO! You used a stinking love potion on me, didn't you! Nicked it from Slughorn after the first day of Advanced Potions? Thought it _clever _to bide your time, did you? After all, I couldn't go straight from loathing to throwing myself at you and snogging you silly, right? Had to be believable?" Severus could almost see the smoke coming off of her, not even able to take in what she was saying properly because of the sheer magnitude of emotion that was dripping off her. "Step one:," she counted sarcastically on her fingers, "Get rid of the meddling Slytherin. Step two: Become her friend. Step three: To seal the deal, slip some Amortentia into her pumpkin juice!"

_What__? _Severus' brain finally began catching up, and his horror turned slowly into a sort of perversely delicious delight.

"Worked out so _perfectly_, didn't it _honey_?" she continued acidly. "Didn't even have to do much to get the one honest man in my life out, did it? All you had to do was push him a little too far, and he did it himself!" Severus flinched involuntarily, but she didn't seem to notice. "Oh but that wasn't enough for you, was it? No. While I was hunched in the Gryffindor common room sobbing, you were plotting. Couldn't miss this golden opportunity could we, _sweetheart_? Should I go on, or would you like to attempt to salvage one last scrap of the respect I used to have for you and explain yourself?" She was looking quite deranged at this point and James' eyes were wide in horror as he swallowed thickly.

"I- er..."

"Spit it out, James! I'd like to get this over with! Severus and I have some... catching up to do." An angry glare from James was pointed straight at Severus, but he couldn't have cared in the least. In fact, he sent a daggered stare right back at him. If looks could kill...

"Lily, please." James was on his knees, crawling towards her pathetically. "You love me! Really, you do! We had a son, remember? Harry? I only used the potion to give you an extra little push to let you see that! I didn't give you much, and I stopped giving it to you at all after we started dating! All those feelings were real!"

"But they were based on a _lie_, James!"

"Lily. I love you so. Please, I can't imagine an existence without you." Surprisingly, at this moment, Severus felt a pang of sympathy for his old enemy. He knew that if the roles had been switched he would have been behaving similarly. His heaven _was_ her. But Lily just looked on the defeated man coldly.

"Is that it James? No remorse for what you have done?" Her expression softened a little, and some of her pain showed through the anger. James looked up, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Who told you?"

"Remus was kind enough to help me tie up the loose ends. I had it mostly figured out before, however. I've had eighteen years to think on my life! I remembered our first night, in the alcove. You gave me a butterbeer, remember? Back in the beginning of Seventh year? You want to know what it smelled like? Fresh parchment, Slughorn's classroom, and the riverbank back home. Severus! It smelled like him!" She pointed almost accusingly at Severus. "I thought it was strange, but I didn't question it. Then I took that one fateful sip, and fell willingly into your clutches. Didn't I James?"

"Remus?" James repeated, ignoring the rest. "When did you speak to him?"

"Not too long ago, actually. In the Forbidden Forrest after our son gave himself to Voldemort!"

"Lily! You came back, though. With me!" But then Severus remembered. He remembered that split second when he had thought he had lost her, when the terror of the mere thought had gripped at his soul and he had been horrified. "But. It was only for a moment-"

"Yes Sev, but don't you remember? I told you time was not judged well here. Anyways, I wasn't there for long. Remus felt guilty, James. _Guilty_. And it wasn't even him who had done it!"

"Lily. I'm so sorry." James whispered. "Please. I'm your husband. The father of your child. Think about Harry." She softened and Severus watched apprehensively as she stooped down to his level and lifted his face tenderly to hers. A knot formed in his stomach as he thought, _Merlin__. __She__'__s __going __to __take __him __back__. _Lily spoke, and it was so soft Severus had to strain to listen.

"James, I loved you, and I love Harry. But don't you see? My love for you was based on something fake. I just can't be with you knowing that." She stood, backing away from him. "You brought this on yourself."

James looked up at them, seemingly through a haze of pain. "Fine. If that's what you want Lily, then- Just FINE!" With a loud 'pop', both James and Sirius disappeared. Severus walked slowly towards Lily.

"Lils? Are you alright?" She said nothing, clutching her arms close to her chest, but Severus could hear her sniff. She was going to cry. Gently he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She fell apart in earnest and sobbed against his robes, her face rubbing against the hallow of his shoulder. He felt his heart breaking as he held her, and he knew what he must do.

"Hey, Lils?" he whispered not waiting for a response. "You can go with him, if you want. It'll be ok. I'll be ok. I understand." Severus' tongue felt dry as he told her these things, but even seeing her with that lying stinking toerag would be better than the pain he felt as he held her lithe warm body. She was wracked with another violent tremor before she could answer.

"No. It's you I want. It's always been you." He smiled and hugged her tighter, his body immediately warm with the joy he felt in that moment.

"Well then, love. Would you like to explore our heaven?" She looked up at him and smiled. She was so beautiful. Even with tears streaming down her cheeks, and her bottom lip trembling. Severus bent over her and kissed the tears away tenderly. She gave him a weak laugh.

"Yes, lets."

* * *

><p><strong>Only about 2-3 more chapters left! I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for making you wait so long, but I'd very much appreciate reviews for this final chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans,<em>

_Congratulations. You have found the person with whom you needed to continue on your journey. You have been placed in the "Special Cases" area of Heaven. Not many spirits are allowed here._

_This is how it works: You will be allowed to live your life again here. You will return to the age where the crossroads in your life paths split you from one another. It is a privelage to be here for not many are allowed this sort of second chance. The only reason you are allowed is that you were both meant to live a long time by each other's side, but outside events forced you apart._

_You will discover that anything is possible here, just as it is on Earth._

_Enjoy._

_*six years later*_

A little cottage stood tucked away in a glen. The clearest of water ran beside it in the form of a gurgling stream. A couple deer stepped quietly between the trees, grazing at the green grass. Birds chirped sleepily in their nests, the sun just rising. Movement could be spotted in the house.

"Daddy, Mummy, wake up." A little redheaded girl climbed on the lump laying in the middle of a bed and a low groan came from it.

"Five more minutes, little one." A head of tousled black hair raised and the man yawned, then smiled softly at the girl.

"Daddy, please." she looked at him with her big chocolate brown eyes and slipped under the blankets, tucking herself between the pair. Severus laid back down slowly, and Lily blinked her eyes open reluctantly, mumbling

"Amelia, it's early..." Severus chuckled and sat back up, drawing the little girl to his chest. He leaned over to give Lily a soft kiss on her forehead before getting out of bed, yawning as he did. Amelia laid her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back as he walked barefoot into the kitchen and set some coffee on to brew. Amelia kissed his neck softly and nuzzled her perfect little nose into his neck.

Severus smiled.

"And how did you sleep, 'Melia?" She drew her thin arms around his neck and mumbled,

"I had a bad dream."

"A bad dream?" She nodded and Severus frowned slightly.

"What happened?" He sat down with her on a soft red couch, shifting her so he could cradle her better. She snuggled into his belly, as she closed her eyes and shook her head stubbornly.

_Just like her mother._

"Come on, sweetheart, you can tell me." His voice had a special gentle tone when he spoke to his four year old. He used a tone similar to it with Lily, but with her there was always a little fear. Fear that he would wake up and he back on that bloody floor or his father would be standing menacingly over him, and his throat would constrict at the thought. Lily always reassured him. Even when he was especially upset, there was always one way she knew she could reassure him. As Amelia sniffled, Severus was brought back to reality, and the image of smooth thighs and sparkling green eyes faded. He hated when Amelia was upset.

"I had a dream that I was alone in a very dark room. I was crying and I kept shouting for you and Mummy, but you didn't come. I was so scared. Why didn't you come for me?" He frowned, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry. We would always come for you, you know. Don't worry about it. Nothing can hurt you here. I promise." She nodded, closing her eyes again. Severus sighed softly, leaning back against the couch cushion.

"You promise?"

"I promise." She looked up at him and held out her baby finger.

"Pinky?" He chuckled very softly and nodded, linking his pinky with hers.

"I pinky promise. I love you." She smiled, her hands clutching his shirt.

"Love you too, Daddy." She sighed quietly, and relaxed against him as she startd to drift off to sleep again, not even caring when the beep sounded for his coffee. He checked the clock. 3 AM. He closed his eyes, his arms secure around Amelia as he layed his head back on the couch cushion for a couple more hours of sleep. He hardly noticed when a lithe warm body pressed against him, but his free arm instinctively wrapped around her and pulled her close. He smiled as he felt her lips brush against him jaw and he tilted his head ever so slightly to kiss her. She let out a little contented breath and snaked her arms around his waist, whispering

"You're such a softie."

"Oh, shut it." She giggled quietly, murmurng against his skin

"Whatever. You love your daughter and she loves you. I love my softie Slytherin." He smirked, kissing her forehead and whispering back,

"And I love my silly Gryffindor."

"Forever?" He linked his pinky with hers.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Love you all!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
